After The Fall
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story begins after Scarlett's fall down the staircase. In this story, I will try to fix the tragedies that befell Rhett and Scarlett. This will be a much happier version. Hope you enjoy!
1. Scarlett's Nightmare

_Author's Note: This is the love story of Rhett and Scarlett. It also includes several other characters as well as their storylines. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the movie and book "Gone with the Wind", yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. This story begins after Scarlett's fall down the staircase. In this story, I will try to fix the tragedies that befell Rhett and Scarlett. This will be a much happier version. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "Gone with the Wind" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only._

 _This story was written in honor of my friend Ana's birthday. There will be at least four chapters... maybe more so please stay tuned!_

 **Chapter One - Scarlett's Nightmare**

She was lost in a thick fog - in an all-consuming mist. She was searching frantically. She was always searching, lost in the dream, the one that had haunted her ever since she could remember. This time she knew. She KNEW who she was looking for... it was Rhett, the man she loved! She couldn't find Rhett. He was walking away from her... so far away... and every time she got closer, he would disappear, farther from her reach. And she had to find him. She needed him!

"Ohhhh please, Rhett! Come back!" she called out, not knowing she was calling out to him aloud from the recesses of her sleep.

She had taken a tumble down the stairs, a disastrous fall. She had been lying in her bed for hours now, just barely hanging on. And through it all, she had been caught up in The Dream, the one she had been having almost all her life... except now, it was different - and _she knew_. She knew it was Rhett that she had needed all along. He was the one she had been searching for in all those haunting nightmares.

"Scarlett, I am here," she heard a voice say. "Wake up."

She opened groggy emerald eyes. She looked into the face of Rhett, the man she loved. "Rhett, I dreamed you went away. You were gone for three months... and you took Bonnie with you... and I didn't know how to reach you. I didn't know when you'd be coming back. It was all a painful and most terrible dream..."

"No, Scarlett," he said as he knelt at her bedside, gently brushing the tendrils of dark hair away from her forehead.

"I am afraid it is true. It's all true..." he said sadly. "I did leave you... and I took Bonnie with me. I am so sorry. I regret it now... and I regret..."

His voice broke. "I regret what happened when I came back."

Then suddenly she remembered. Frantically she recalled that fateful day of her accident. "We argued... and you said... you said..."

"I regret what I said. If I could take those words back, I would. I'm so sorry."

A frown furrowed her brow. She had told him the news. She'd been so happy. They were going to have another baby... and _that_ child would be their new beginning, because finally, after so many years, she had discovered that she loved him - HIM - Rhett Butler, not Ashley, the fantasy lover of her youth. She loved Rhett and she had been so happy that he'd came back to her... and he had brought Bonnie back, too, their precious little girl.

"You said, 'Don't worry, maybe you'll have an accident,'" she recalled. "And I did. I fell down the stairs..."

Tears gathered in her eyes. They spilled over as she remembered his cruel words. She had tried to lash out at him, but when he moved aside, she had fallen. She had fallen endlessly down dozens of steps until she hit the bottom and blessedly in a haze of pain, she had gone unconscious.

"Ohhh no!" she cried out, reaching under the covers to press her trembling hands against her middle. "The baby! Did I... did I lose the baby?"

"No, darling, no..." Rhett said, his voice tender and reassuring as he did his best to comfort her. "You didn't. Dr. Meade said you broke a couple of ribs when you fell down the stairs. You're going to be very sore for awhile. You'll have to rest and stay in bed, but the baby held on. He's strong... He's strong just like his mother. Our son is a survivor."

"Are you sure, Rhett? Really?" she asked as worry for the baby made the tears rush steadily down her cheeks. How she had **wanted** that baby! It was the first baby she had ever wanted... not Wade, not Ella, and not even Bonnie, but this baby, she had wanted THIS baby with all her heart and soul.

"I wouldn't lie to you, now... would I?" he asked in a teasing voice, brushing a kiss against her lips. He wiped away her tears with his fingertips. He was looking at her with sparkling eyes, just as he had looked at her on the night their baby was conceived- that magical night when she realized just how much she needed him... and that she loved him.

"I know I said awful things when I found out I was carrying Bonnie, but I regret them all now... so much... and this baby, he or she is special."

"Why is this baby special?" he asked as he moved in closer, wrapping her into the safety of his arms, careful of her sore and painful ribs.

"Because of this baby... because of that night, I realized how much I loved you, Rhett. YOU! Not Ashley. I love you. It's always been YOU..."

He looked entranced but also skeptical. "You've decided you love me now? Really, Scarlett?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his deep voice.

"I had that dream just now... I dreamed such awful things... terrible and- and horrible things. I dreamed the baby was gone- I'd lost the baby. And we had lost Bonnie, too. There was so much darkness and mourning," she said as she choked on a sob. "You were leaving me, Rhett. You were leaving... I begged you not to, but you left me. You took off into the fog. The mist carried you away. You were so far away!"

"It was just a dream, Scarlett. I am here. And I am not going anywhere," he said softly. "Bonnie and I are back to stay."

"You won't take her from me again?"

"I should have never taken you from you in the first place. She missed you so much. She had nightmares, too. She's so much like you. She was missing you... every single moment."

"Ohhh I missed her too, and you, too, Rhett. I missed the both of you. Ella and Wade were heartbroken as well. Only the thought of the new baby kept me going... that... and hoping you'd come back."

"I couldn't stay away another moment. You infuriate me. You make my blood boil... but I love you, Scarlett O'Hara Butler."

She reached up and kissed his lips despite the pain it cost her. Then she fell back against the pillows, totally exhausted. After she had gone into a peaceful sleep, Melanie entered the room. She walked up quietly and put her arm around Rhett. He hadn't left Scarlett's side, not since the unfortunate accident.

"Did Scarlett awaken?" Melanie asked with tenderness.

"Yes, she did... And she's going to be alright. Everything will be alright," Rhett said, letting out a heavy sigh. They had almost lost their child ... and he had came so close to losing Scarlett, too.

"Thank Heaven," Melanie said with relief. "She's blessed, you know, to have you. I know you love her so."

Rhett looked at the beautiful, raven-haired woman lying upon the bed. She was pale but she was not fragile. Scarlett had a strength beyond that of any woman he had ever known. In her, he had met his match.

"I do love her. And from now on, I will be doing everything in my power to see that she knows it, too. I should never have taken Bonnie from her and gone to London. I should have stayed..."

"Captain Butler, you had no way of knowing..."

"I shouldn't have listened to idle gossip. I should have had more faith in my wife."

Their eyes met as they had both been affected by that gossip, yet Melanie never believed. She had stood by Scarlett as she always had. Scarlett had saved her and her little Beau. Scarlett was like a sister to her. They were bonded for life.

"Let them talk. We know the truth," Melanie said. "They'll never know what _we_ know."

Rhett held his tongue. For years, his beloved wife Scarlett HAD lusted after Melanie's husband Ashley. She had wanted him, but now her obsession with Ashley was finally over. She was happy with Rhett and their little family - Wade, Ella, and their precious little Bonnie. And very soon, they'd have another child... a much wanted little boy or girl, although Rhett had a feeling that this time, they'd be having a son. What a rascal he'd surely be, just like his father.

Just then Wade and Ella, his stepchildren, peeked into the room. "Uncle Rhett, is Mother alright?" asked Wade in concern.

"When can we see her?" asked Ella in her sweet little childish voice.

"Your mother needs her rest," Rhett told the children. "You can see her when she's feeling a little stronger."

Lovingly, Melanie ushered Scarlett's two oldest children from the room. Wade and Ella had been been born of Scarlett's first two marriages. Wade was Melanie's own little nephew. Her brother Charles had been killed in the war before he had the chance to meet his son. Ella had came two years later. Her father, too, had died, leaving Scarlett twice a widow. It was then that Rhett had swept her off her feet. Impulsively, she had agreed to marry him. Before Rhett and his sensuous kiss, she had known nothing of love and romance. On their wedding night, he had shown her how it was to _truly_ love... and to share intense passion.

Ella was a beautiful little girl, with unruly gold curls and great-big emerald eyes - Scarlett's eyes. Rhett loved those children as if they were his own. He'd become like a father to them. As Melanie took the children to the nursery to join their little sister, she promised them that everything would be alright.

"Mother won't die?" Ella asked with worry.

Melanie soothed the little girl as she tucked her into bed next to her sister. "Of course not, my darling. She's going to be just fine... and in a few months, you'll have a new little brother or sister."

"Brother," Wade spoke up. He'd had enough little sisters.

Mammy came into the nursery, telling the children to shush. "You is going to wake up Miss Bonnie,' she warned. "That chile needs her sleep."

The children immediately closed their eyes, ever mindful of Mammy's stern commands. She ruled the roost in the Butler household. They always behaved their Mammy like perfect little angels. She had cared for Scarlett since the minute she had been born, just as she had cared for Scarlett's dear mother, Miss Ellen.

After Mammy and Melanie left the nursery, they spoke quietly in the hallway. "Is Miss Scarlett goin to be alright?" Mamie asked in concern. "Doc Meade say she done broke two ribs."

"She's going to be just fine, Mammy," Melanie said giving the rotund black woman an extra loving hug. "She just needs rest... and then she'll be right as rain... and so will the baby."

"Baby? Is Miss Scarlett goin to be havin another chile?"

Melanie smiled, practically beaming with happiness. "Yes, she is. I have a feeling the nursery is going to fill up quite fast, now that Captain Butler is home."

"Land sakes!" Mammy gasped, shaking her head from side to side. "I thought she might be carryin another, crying so much... and not eatin liken she should, but I's thought it was Captain Butler being gone. She was missin him. Him and that little Miss Bonnie."

In Scarlett's bedroom, she was sleeping with Rhett by her side as he gazed at her with love. There were no more bad dreams. She seemed content as he thought he saw a hint of a smile appear upon her ruby lips. He was glad that he had came home. This was where he belonged - with Scarlett. He hoped that from this day forward, she'd only have sweet dreams and that the tragedies that plagued her nightmares would never come to pass.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter Two - Bonnie's Fall_


	2. Bonnie's Fall

**Chapter Two - Bonnie's Fall**

Scarlett was healing after the birth of her fourth child, a handsome baby boy. They had named their infant son Rhett Butler II. Baby Rhett was resting comfortably in his mother's embrace as she sat outside, taking in the fresh afternoon air in her most comfortable chair. Scarlett smiled at her precious baby as she cuddled him close against her breast. She was watching Rhett as he was busy with Bonnie.

"Ohhh Rhett, do be careful," she warned.

Bonnie was astride her pony side-saddle. "Look, Mommy, I can make the jump!" Bonnie exclaimed as she directed Admiral to jump over a small wooden fence.

"Rhett, _stop_ her!" Scarlett cried out. Her face was contorted in horror, remembering her father's infamous jump. Gerald O'Hara had died making a similar jump on his own horse. Scarlett's father had fallen and broken his neck. She didn't want anything to happen to Bonnie. NOT her darling girl!

Rhett had trouble saying 'no' to Bonnie and that was the problem. Anything the child wanted, her daddy had got it for her. She had wanted the pony, so Rhett went out and purchased it. She had wanted riding lessons, so Rhett had provided those, too. Bonnie was terribly spoiled. Scarlett was worried that Bonnie's behavior was becoming far more than the two of them could handle.

"Watch me, Mommy!" Bonnie said with excitement. At that moment, Admiral made the jump over the little wooden fence and poor little Bonnie was thrown upon the ground. The pony too toppled over, injured as well. He hadn't quite made the leap. He righted himself on unsteady hooves and limped away from the fallen child.

"Bonnie!" Scarlett screamed, startling the sleeping baby in her arms.

She stood up abruptly, nearly falling back into her chair. She was weak from having just given birth. She had no business trying to come to Bonnie's rescue, but Rhett ran to her right away.

He saw Bonnie laying face-first upon the grass. Their five year old daughter was unconscious. "Bonnie, my darling, _wake up_!" Rhett called urgently, lifting the child into his arms. Bonnie was limp and unresponsive. Scarlett felt scalding tears rushing down her pale face.

Bonnie could NOT be dead! *Please God, no!* Scarlett silently prayed. *Let Bonnie be alright!*

"Bonnie _please_!" Rhett said in a broken voice as he held his daughter against his chest. He was checking her face for any sign of color. He was praying that his sweet little daughter would begin breathing again.

Suddenly, Bonnie let out a pitiful little cry. She began to sob when she realized what had happened. "I fell, Daddy," she said sadly. "I didn't make the jump!"

"Ohhh Bonnie," Rhett said as he crushed her in his arms. Relief washed over him. He had thought that his daughter was dead.

He carried Bonnie inside as Mammy helped Scarlett to Bonnie's bedside. Scarlett tenderly stroked little Bonnie's brow. "Ohhh Bonnie, you scared Mommy so much. I thought... I thought..."

Scarlett was crying as she looked at Rhett. "Just like Pa," she said softly.

Dr. Meade was summoned to examine Miss Bonnie. "Nothing but a few bruises and a sprained ankle. She won't be riding that pony for awhile," Dr. Meade said of his little patient.

"She won't be riding that pony _at ALL_ ," Scarlett said with insistence. "Not until she's much older. Rhett, it just isn't safe!"

"You're right, my dear. I must be much more strict with her. I know it... though I haven't been."

"No more ponies OR fancy trinkets," Scarlett said.

"Why can't I have the fancy trinkets, Mommy?" asked her precious Bonnie.

"Well, maybe a few fancy trinkets," Scarlett gave in as she looked at her dashing husband. "But you must bring some trinkets to Ella, too."

"And my beautiful wife,' Rhett said as he gave her a grin.

"Yes,' said Scarlett as she smiled mischievously. "You most certainly know what I like."

Rhett looked down at the newborn in Scarlett's arms. "Did our son sleep through all the excitement?" he asked, gazing fondly at the infant boy.

"Mostly."

After Dr. Meade and Mammy walked out, little Bonnie lay her head back against the pillow. Their little dark-haired princess had fallen fast asleep. She was completely exhausted. Now that she was slumbering, it gave Rhett and Scarlett some time to talk about their newborn son.

"If anyone spoils a child, it is **you** , Scarlett O'Hara Butler. I don't think you've put that baby down once since the moment he was born."

"Rhett, he's special," Scarlett argued. "And I almost lost him. He is very content. Just look at him."

Rhett _was_ looking at him - the dark-haired baby boy with the gorgeous emerald eyes. The same eyes as Ella. They were Scarlett's eyes. "He's a fine young lad," Rhett said proudly of his son. "And as soon as you're healed and feeling better, I think you should put him down in the nursery for awhile, so I can spend some quality time with my beautiful wife."

"Why, Rhett Butler, are you trying to romance me back into your bed?" Scarlett asked him boldly.

"Is it working?" he asked roguishly.

"I just had a baby!"

"And we both know how that baby was conceived."

Scarlett's cheeks were hot pink when she heard her husband's brazen's words. "How could I forget?" she said as she remembered that passionate and spectacular night.

"Two weeks, Scarlett. You have two more weeks to heal and then..."

He didn't get to finish. Mammy came into the room after having shown Dr. Meade out. Bonnie was resting comfortably in her bed, completely oblivious to her parents' sultry conversation. "What you folks talkin' bout now?" Mammy demanded, frowning as she tucked the blankets securely around little Bonnie. "Miss Bonnie is restin'. I's here now to look after her. You go on out of a' ere."

"We were just leaving," Rhett said as he put his arm around his wife and walked her out into the hallway.

"Off to bed with you, Mrs. Butler,' he said, lifting her into his arms, baby and all... to carry her toward her bedroom.

" **What**?!" she gasped.

"So you can rest,' he said as he gazed at her with his dark blue, twinkling eyes.

"You're in a lot of trouble, you know," she said as he gently placed her into bed. She lay back against the soft pillows, holding their son.

"I was hoping you'd say that,' he said with a devilish smirk.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter Three- Melanie's Precious Hope_


	3. After the Loving

**Chapter Three - After the Loving**

It had been one month since little Bonnie's unfortunate fall from her pony Admiral. Thankfully, the little miss was strong and she was very determined to get well. The sprain was all but healed and she was up and playing with her brother and sister, Will and Ella, along with Beau, her Aunt Melanie's son. Mammy was keeping a keen eye on the children in the nursery while Scarlett visited in the hallway with Melanie whom had become a dear friend, despite all the past jealousy Scarlett had felt when Melanie had married the man Scarlett had thought she had loved with all her heart, Ashley Wilkes.

Scarlett was holding baby Rhett in her loving arms as Melanie admired the precious boy. "I think he looks just like his daddy," said Melanie with a bright smile.

"Yes, he does," Scarlett agreed. "Except he has my eyes."

"Ohhh yes, he does have your emerald Irish eyes, that's for sure," Melanie agreed as she knelt down to gently kiss the baby's cheek.

"Please... can I hold him?" Melanie asked with longing.

"Sure, of course you can," Scarlett said as she gently handed the baby to her dear friend.

"He's an angel."

"I think he's going to be a little devilish, just like his father," Scarlett said, blushing slightly. "Lately... well, shall we say, Captain Butler is eager ... to- to..."

"Ahhhh..." Melanie said as she caught on. "Perhaps you should go pay a little visit to Dr. Meade, just to make sure everything is in order, before..."

"Before- before..."

"Yes, I would be glad to watch little Rhett for you," Melanie stated. "He's so darling. Babies are so precious."

Scarlett's heart hurt for her dear friend. Dr. Meade had said there must be no other babies for Melanie, not after her difficult birth of little Beau, whom Scarlett had delivered herself. Beau's painful birth had nearly killed Melanie. The doctor said another baby was likely cause Melanie her life, so he had advised against another pregnancy.

"Ohhh Melanie, if only..." Scarlett said as her own longing grew for Melanie to experience the joy of another baby to love.

"Don't worry, Scarlett ~ dear. All will be well, I promise. Just go see Dr. Meade. Everything will be fine. You'll see," Melanie said mysteriously.

Scarlett hugged her friend, then she rushed off to visit Dr. Meade at his practice. She usually had a servant call the good doctor to her side, but she didn't want Rhett to know how eager she was to return to the marriage bed. She knew she should be embarrassed about such things and unwilling to resume their physical relationship, but in truth, she was just as eager as he appeared to be. It had been far too long!

As Melanie cared for sweet baby Rhett, she was greeted by Captain Butler himself who was looking for his lovely wife. "Hello, Miss Mellie,' he said as he greeted her with a charming smile. "You're looking so beautiful... you are practically glowing..."

Melanie blushed. "It must be this sweet baby in my arms. I do declare, he's so incredibly adorable."

"He has his mother's eyes, just like little Ella," Rhett said proudly. "And where is Scarlett?"

His eyes searched the halls, but he didn't see Scarlett anywhere and he wondered if she was in the nursery with the children.

"She... uhhhh... had to pay a little visit... to Dr. Meade."

"Ohhh did she now? Is my beautiful wife sick... or...?"

A question hung in the air. "Actually, she was just checking to see that she'd completely well after the birth of your son," Melanie explained as she looked down lovingly at the child in her embrace.

"I see," said Rhett as he sat down next to Melanie. "My dear, if I might be so forward, could I ask you for advice...?"

"Sure, Captain Butler. I shall try. I am not sure I am the best at advice, but I promise to do my best."

"I knew you would," he said as he paused as if in search of the proper words to explain his dilemma. "You see, Miss Mellie, my dearest wife loves our children, all of them, but I think... well, I know, she isn't eager to ... you know, have another baby, and I..."

Melanie cleared her throat. "Are you asking how to prevent another little miracle?"

"Yes, I suppose. I know there are methods... some perhaps dangerous and rather unpleasant, but I know..."

"Captain Butler, I say you should try again... at least once more. Why, Ashley and I, we are trying again... just once more," she quietly admitted.

"But... I thought it was dangerous. I thought Dr. Meade-," Rhett said with worry.

"Forget Dr. Meade. He doesn't always know what is best. The heart knows what is best. I want another child and so does Ashley... and well, it's already too late."

Lovingly, she placed her hand on the small swell of her stomach and Rhett couldn't help it. He smiled with all his heart, giving Melanie his congratulations. "I hope it all works out for you," he said sincerely. "You deserve so much happiness."

"And so do you and Scarlett. She is my dearest friend and like a sister to me. She may say she doesn't want any other babies, but I see one more in my mind's eye for you. In the future, you'll be a father again..."

Rhett raised one eyebrow. Scarlett would probably have his head on a platter if he impregnated her again. He remembered the moment she found out she was carrying Bonnie. It wasn't pleasant. The baby in Melanie's arms was the only one she had been pleased to carry of her four children.

Rhett reached out for his son and took him in his arms. "This handsome young man will be sleeping in his crib tonight," Rhett announced. "I want my wife back... in every sense of the word... and she better be ready."

Melanie hid a little giggle behind her hand. "I think she is, Captain Butler. As soon as I offered to watch the little one, she rushed on out of here."

"She did, did she?"

"Ohhh yes," Melanie confirmed.

"I can't wait till she's back," Rhett said with a dashing grin.

~*~o~*~

Hours had passed and Scarlett finally returned. All the children had already been fed and put to bed. Only the infant was awake as he was hungry. He was fussing as Rhett tried to comfort him.

Scarlett walked into her bedroom to see Rhett walking the floors with their son. "I'm so sorry, Rhett. I went to see Dr. Meade and he was busy... doing what he does best. He was delivering a baby."

Rhett gently placed the baby into Scarlett's arms. "I believe our son is famished."

She had already unbuttoned the bodice of her gown so her infant son could nurse. She sat down in a chair next to her bed as she placed the dark-haired babe to her breast. "He missed me," she said as the baby latched on hungrily.

"Yes, he did. And I missed you, too," he told her fondly. His eyes were on her loveliness as she nursed their son.

"Mammy fed the children and got them into bed," he stated.

"I didn't get to tuck them in," Scarlett said a bit sadly.

"There's always tomorrow night," Rhett said as he stared into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Yes, there is," she said breathlessly, feeling excitement as she continued to feed their son. Once the baby was satisfied, they could put him in his crib... and then finally, they could resume their physical relationship. She just couldn't wait. How eager she was to be in his arms.

"What did Dr. Meade say?" Rhett asked softly. "Is my lovely wife well?"

"Yes, I am very well."

"And did he say you are able to... resume...?"

"Rhett!" she said in a little gasp.

"Well, darling, if we can't talk about it as husband and wife... how will we...?"

"It isn't proper!"

"I never said I was a gentleman," he gently reminded, watching as she moved the baby carefully to the other breast. Yes, the tiny boy _had_ been famished. He needed his mama, but Rhett needed her even more. He _longed_ for her.

"How much longer?" he asked, becoming a bit impatient.

"Rhett, your son is hungry."

"So am I," he said huskily. "I am hungry for you. I'm eager to make love to my beautiful wife."

"Rhett!" she cried out, a pink tinge settling upon her creamy cheeks.

"Please hurry, baby Rhett," he coaxed the baby and as if his son heard his plea, he was finally sated.

After she burped the baby, Rhett took him from Scarlett's arms. "He's going to Mammy now. Tell him good night," he urged.

"Must he? All night long?" Scarlett asked, looking at her son with tenderness.

"Yes, all night long, because I intend to have you... until you fall asleep in my arms..."

"But Rhett," Scarlett lightly protested. "I'll get pregnant again... I'll..."

"What's one more baby?" he asked, as he cuddled their son against his broad chest. "You love this one with all your heart and soul."

"I do... but my figure..."

"It's perfect. Your waist is extra small and your breasts are full and firm."

"Rhett!" she gasped.

He only chuckled. He was carrying the infant from the room. "Take off all your clothes... and I do mean everything. I will be back soon,"

He blew her a kiss... and then he was gone.

Suddenly her mind was on the night their son was conceived. So it was going to be like that then? Blistering, unbridled passion. She felt exhilarated as she removed every single garment, casting it all aside. She climbed into her bed, waiting for Rhett's return.

~*~o~*~

Rhett placed the baby in the crib and kissed him good night. "The baby is sleepin in the crib this night, Cap'n Rhett?" Mammy asked as she blew out the lamp at Bonnie's bedside.

"Yes, it's time the little tyke start sleeping in the nursery with his siblings."

"But what if he cries in the night, needing to suckle?"

"Call for a wet nurse," Rhett suggested. "Scarlett will be occupied... all night long..."

Mammy nodded. She knew what that meant. The nursery was filling up fast.

"Cap'n Butler," she said before he left. "I don't know how we'll be fittin another crib in here, iffin Miss Scarlett..."

"Then I'll build a bigger nursery,' he chuckled as he rushed out the door.

~*~o~*~

Scarlett was waiting in her bed for him when he returned. "Eagerly waiting up for me, my dear Scarlett?" he asked as he stripped very slowly.

"Yes, Rhett," she said, swallowing hard as she gazed at his impressive body. Would she ever get used to making love with the lamp on as Rhett had always insisted?

Her other two husbands, Charles and Frank would have never... But Rhett was certainly different. On her wedding night with Rhett, she had first experienced the passion and fire. She had cried when he had given her first taste of ecstasy. She couldn't wait to feel it again. How she longed for his strong arms around her!

"Rhett, please..." she said as he stood there naked, but had not joined her upon the bed.

"Please what?"

"Make love to me," she practically begged.

"But after I do... you might be pregnant."

"I know... and that's a chance I'll take."

"I can hardly believe you're saying that, Scarlett. Are you sure you're my wife?" he asked as he finally climbed into bed with her and slipped under the covers.

Under the warmth of the comfy blankets, Scarlett snuggled up to her beloved. "Why, Rhett... you said you would be happy with one child... or twenty."

"That's not what you said. You didn't even want one."

"I know... and I am very sorry for that," she said contritely. "I love them all. Truly I do. Wade, Ella, Bonnie and baby Rhett... and if I get pregnant again, I'll be happy. I promise."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You want to have one more?"

"Maybe one," she said as she slid her body against his, letting him feel the curves of her nakedness.

"A little girl then. A daughter with absolute fire... just like her mother."

"Can you really handle that, Rhett?" she asked. "You can hardly handle Bonnie..."

"I want another little girl," he said. "Just one more."

"Alright then," she said as she melted against him. "No more talk of babies. Make love to me, Rhett. Make love to me all night long."

His hands explored her lusciousness. His fingers were skillful as they glided over her naked skin. "I love you so much, Mrs. Butler... far more than anyone... or any thing... EVER."

"I love you, too, Rhett. I am glad you came back to me... and Bonnie, too...and we had the baby... and Bonnie wasn't hurt badly when she fell from the pony... and..."

He stopped her words with a passionate kiss. There would be no more words as their breaths and bodies mingled. He made passionate love to her for hours, until sheer exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a glorious sleep.

When she awakened in the morning, she was sore, but bursting with vitality and happiness. She awoke to find him beside her, grinning like the cat that had just devoured quite ruthlessly the sweet, little canary. "What's that grin for?" she asked as she stretched, wincing a little at the aching and tingling. He had thoroughly taken her to the heights of ecstasy.

"You look absolutely beautiful... and you're mine... for always," he said.

"Always," she agreed as she kissed him.


	4. Melanie's Precious Hope

**Chapter Four - Melanie's Precious Hope  
**

As Melanie's pregnancy progressed, Dr. Meade cautioned her that the labor and birth of her second child may be precarious. Melanie would just gently smile and say, "This child is my precious hope. I brought little Beau into the world with Scarlett's help and this baby, too, will be born and all will be well."

Ashley, Scarlett, and Rhett were all worried about their dear, sweet Melanie as it came closer to the time when she would give birth her child. It was a dreary, foggy day when Rhett and Scarlett got word that Melanie was confined to her bed and her child's birth was now imminent. Ashley's sister was trying to comfort her brother and his son. Ashley was so distraught as he feared for Melanie's safety. Little Beau was fretful, so India carried the small boy off to his nursery.

"Ashley, how's Melanie?" asked Scarlett as she and Rhett entered the parlor.

"Ohhh Scarlett. I am so afraid... _so afraid_ I will lose my beautiful wife. I love her **so much** ," said Ashley as he clung to Scarlett and cried like a lost child.

"It will be alright, Ashley. Melanie will make it through this," Scarlett said as she comforted him.

Scarlett turned to Rhett, expecting to see vivid jealousy in his eyes, but all she saw was the concern he felt for dear Melanie.

"Scarlett, Melanie's asking for you," Dr. Meade called out from Melanie's room.

"Rhett, please stay with Ashley. I will go assist Dr. Meade," Scarlett stated. "I helped her deliver Beau and I can help her deliver this baby, too."

"Thank you, Scarlett. Please do everything you can," Ashley said with a sob.

"I promise," said Scarlett before joining Dr. Meade at Melanie's bedside.

"How is she, Dr. Meade?" Scarlett asked, seeing that Melanie looked so pale and fragile lying upon the large bed.

"She's been laboring for hours... but still the babe does not come," the doctor stated. "I am afraid-."

"Doctor, do not say it. Melanie is going to _have_ this baby... and all will be well. I am going to SEE to it," Scarlett said stubbornly.

Scarlett approached Melanie and took her hand into hers. "Ohhh Scarlett. I am so glad you have come," Melanie said sweetly.

"I'm going to be right here, Mellie. We are going to see this baby into the world... you and I, just like we did Beau."

"Please... if- if I don't make it... Please take care of my little Beau. And Ashley, promise me- you'll look after Ashley, too."

"Ohhh Mellie, you mustn't talk that way. You're going to make it through this. I wouldn't let you die. You CAN'T die. I just **won't** allow it," Scarlett stated. "Now... let's get down to business. It's time for your little one to be born."

"I can do it. I can do it for you, Scarlett. You are my dearest friend. You're like a sister to me."

"I'm ready to be an aunt again," Scarlett responded. "It's difficult work, giving birth to a baby... how well I know it, but this baby - THIS baby is meant to be born."

With Scarlett there to lend her support and guidance, Melanie's strength was renewed. After many long hours of a long, painful labor, she was ready to push her baby into the world. "You can do this, Mellie," Scarlett said, holding Melanie's frail hand. "Push hard, with all your might. Don't stop for nothing. Your baby wants to come into this world."

"I can do this, Scarlett. I can," Melanie said as she began to push with each fierce contraction. Dr. Meade assisted as Melanie labored intensely to bring her child into the world.

"That's it, Melanie!" Scarlett exclaimed. "You're almost there! Don't give up!"

Meanwhile, in the adjacent room, Ashley was weeping as Rhett tried everything in his power to calm him. "I love her so much. What will I do without her? I'll never love anyone else," Ashley lamented.

Rhett poured Ashley a strong drink to calm his frazzled nerves. Ashley sipped at the potent beverage, nearly choking as it burned like a fierce fire down his throat. "It tastes horrible," Ashley protested.

"Drink it down. I always have a few," Rhett replied. "Three times I've had to be the one waiting behind the door while Scarlett was giving birth to _our_ children _."_

"How did you ever get through it?" asked Ashley, as he hugged the cup of amber fluid close to his chest.

Rhett gently smiled. "Melanie. She always came to my side... and she helped me get through it. Your wife is an exceptional woman. They don't make them like her anymore. She has a heart of gold and the face of a golden angel."

"I am so lucky to have her. I've been in love with her ever since I can remember."

"She's going to make it through this."

"I hope that she does," said Ashley with a heavy sigh. "There is no other alternative."

XoXoXo

Scarlett gently applied a cool cloth to Melanie's forehead. Her dearest friend had just been delivered of a tiny baby girl. "She's lovely," Scarlett said as Dr. Meade placed the newborn into Melanie's waiting arms.

"Ohhh yes. She's beautiful," Melanie agreed as she kissed the child's tiny head. "She's such a miracle."

After tending to and covering his patient with a warm blanket, Dr. Meade called in the anxious father. Ashley entered, followed by Rhett. "You have a baby girl," Dr. Meade said proudly. "I didn't think we were going to make it through it, but Scarlett insisted. She was the one who gave Ms. Mellie the strength."

"What are we going to call her?" Ashley asked as he gazed down at the infant in Melanie's embrace.

"I hoped for so long," Melanie spoke. "And I waited. I think I shall call this little beauty Hope. Hope Scarlett Wilkes."

A dash of tears filled Scarlett's green eyes when she heard the baby's name. "After me?" she said, struggling to speak despite the lump that had grown within her throat.

"Yes. After my dearest sister."

XoXoXo

That evening, when Scarlett and Rhett returned home, they gave Mamie the happy news. "Melanie is fine. She gave birth to a baby girl," Scarlett said happily.

Mamie was joyful. Everyone had been fretting for weeks about Melanie and the new baby. After Mamie had returned upstairs to the nursery where she slept close to the children, Scarlett gave Rhett an affectionate hug.

"Rhett, tonight, when Ashley cried in my arms... well, I thought you'd be upset... and perhaps, you would leave me."

"I could never leave you, my dear. I love you and our little family. I'd be a fool to ever let you go," he said. "And besides, I know now that it's **me** you love. You could never love Ashley, because I am the one who has your heart."

"That's right, Rhett. It's you and me... and well, the children..."

"Yes, the children. All four of them - Wade, Ella, Bonnie and baby Rhett."

"Soon to be five," Scarlett added quickly.

"Are you?" he asked her incredulously as he searched her eyes.

"Yes, my darling. I am expecting another child."

She looked quite pleased about it as she snuggled up against Rhett's broad chest. "One more," she stated quietly.

"Maybe it will be twins this time," he said teasingly.

"No twins," she said firmly. "ONE more baby... and that is **it**."

"Alright, Scarlett. One more," he said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her up the staircase. 


	5. Tomorrow IS Another Day

**Chapter Five- Tomorrow IS Another Day**

Months had passed and Scarlett had just been delivered of her fifth child, a precious baby girl. This birth had not gone like all the others. Something had gone wrong and Scarlett had almost died. The baby too almost didn't make it. Dr. Meade and Melanie decided they had to do the unthinkable and the child had been cut from Scarlett's womb through a large incision in Scarlett's abdomen. The pain had been horrendous, but all Scarlett wanted was for her little one to survive. The agony of the birth was unfathomable, causing Scarlett to pass out. Her screams had echoed throughout the mansion, frightening her children and all of the staff. No one was more frightened than Rhett who longed to rush to Scarlett's side, but he could not. He could only sit in the parlor, drinking potent whiskey and awaiting news on his wife and child's fate.

Finally, Melanie entered the room, looking greatly frazzed. Her hair was damp from perspiration, but she tried to smile so she could calm the worried Captain Butler. "Scarlett... how is she?" he asked fearfully. He had heard Scarlett's shrill screams of agony, but not the blessed sound of a baby's cry.

"Is… is the baby alright?" Rhett questioned.

"Captain Butler, you must sit down. Please," Melanie urged.

He nearly fell into the chair directly behind him, exhausted from his fear and all of his pacing. "Tell me..." he pleaded.

Melanie knelt close to Captain Butler and gently took his trembling hands into hers. "We almost lost Scarlett and the baby. The child was stuck and… Well, we had to do what we could…. Scarlett insisted - we had to save the baby."

Rhett's eyes grew huge with worry. "Tell me that I didn't lose her…. That Scarlett will be okay..."

"Dr. Meade had no other choice but to cut the child from her body. There was no other way. We would have lost them both, if he hadn't…."

A sob tore from Rhett's throat as he remembered Scarlett's terrible cries of pain. As the knife sliced into her skin, she must have gone through such fierce agony. He winced, feeling suddenly if **he** were to blame. After all, he had longed for another child - just _one_ more.

"Ohhh Melanie," was all Rhett could say. His throat swelled as the tears filled up his eyes.

"After the child was delivered, there was a great deal of bleeding, but Scarlett wasn't in any further pain. She had passed out. Blessedly, she didn't feel a thing as Dr. Meade stitched up her wound," Melanie explained gently. "She's going to be okay, Rhett. Scarlett's strong. And although it was all so traumatic, she will get passed this. I promise you."

"Then… then she's alright?" Rhett asked with so much hope in his heart.

"Yes, Rhett, she's resting now, but she's going to be just fine… and so will her little baby."

"Was it… was it a boy… or a girl?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself," Melanie said as she gave him a tender smile.

Rhett stood up, still holding Melanie's hand. She lead him into Scarlett's bedroom and over to the antique cradle. There, bundled in a white blanket, Rhett saw his newborn child. He choked on a sob when he saw that the child was pink-cheeked and healthy. Another baby Butler had been born.

"She looks fragile, but you can pick her up," Melanie gently urged.

Pleased that he had another daughter, Rhett tenderly picked up the baby and cuddled her in his strong arms. "She looks _just like_ Scarlett," Rhett said with a beaming smile.

"Yes, she does," Melanie agreed.

"That's what I am going to name her. Katie Scarlett O'Hara Butler."

"Ohhh! I love that name!" Melanie said with absolute happiness.

Just then Scarlett awakened, looking at her handsome husband holding their newborn daughter. "Are you two naming another baby again, without my consent, just like you did Bonnie?" she gently chided.

Rhett grinned, seeing that his lovely wife had awakened. She looked weak and pale, but she was as sassy as ever. That's when he knew she was going to pull through and be just fine.

"Why yes, my dearest. I just named her after you, her beautiful mother."

"Don't sweet-talk me, Rhett Butler, not after what I just went through. That little one in your arms; she's going to be the last."

Dr. Meade spoke up from Scarlett's bedside. He had been watching over her with tender care. "I am afraid there will be no others," he stated. "During the surgery, I had to remove Mrs. Butler's womb. It was the only way to stop the bleeding."

Scarlett was pleased with that bit of news, because there was no way on earth she wanted to go through another birth just like that one. "I told you just one more," Scarlett said as Rhett brought the baby over so she could lovingly gaze at her.

"She does look like me," Scarlett said with happiness.

"Let's hope she didn't get your attitude," Rhett joked.

"You know you love me… and you wouldn't have me any other way."

"You're right," Rhett replied. "Not for anything in the world."

The children were brought in by Mamie to meet the new baby girl; even little Rhett, who was walking now and getting into all sorts of mischief. He climbed up on the bed with his mother. " **I** the baby," he said as he stuck out his little tongue at his newborn sister.

Rhett burst into laughter. "See, Scarlett… you've spoiled that boy rotten."

Scarlett caressed little Rhett's satiny curls. "Serves you right," she said. "It was _you_ who spoiled Bonnie."

"Who's going to spoil baby Katie?" little Ella spoke up.

"We all will," Melanie said to her darling niece. "She's going to be **so** spoiled, just like my precious Hope."

Mamie was grumbling under her breath about there being no more room in the nursery for another crib, but deep down, she was thrilled to have another little one in the house. All she wanted more than anything was for Captain Butler and Miss Scarlett to be happy. Seeing them marveling over their new baby girl, Mamie was assured that everyone she loved was blessed and content.

"When will the new baby play with me?" Little Bonnie asked.

"Soon, Bonnie," Scarlett said to her little girl. "She'll be walking around in no time and into you and Ella's toys."

Wade rolled his eyes. He was tired of little siblings always getting into his toys. "Can I have my own room? **Please**?" he asked.

"That's a great idea. Wade and Ella can get their own rooms and the three little ones can share the nursery," Scarlett said with excitement.

"Ohhh really?" Rhett said. "Does that mean I get to have my beautiful wife _ALL_ to myself?"

"You can wait until I am healed, Captain Butler," Scarlett said quietly as her words were only for his ears. "Because after all, tomorrow is another day."

 **The End**


End file.
